custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyria
Tyria was an Onu-Matoran who lived on Leskya Nui. When the island was destroyed she escaped with other Matoran and Toa to Powai Nui, but left the island after a conflict with its native Matoran and Toa. History Early History As Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Earth are programmed to be male, Tyria was created as a female Onu-Matoran through a glitch in the Matoran-creating device. As with others of her species, she helped to construct the Matoran Universe and settled inside of it after it was complete. After hopping from island to island, discontent with each's culture and atmosphere, she decided to make her home on Leskya Nui, taking a liking to the seclusion the island provided. Per orders by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Antharahk began to attack the island using an army of robotic soldiers. The island's Toa, which consisted of Vandir, Hatar, Nohri, Dehka, and three others, immediately retaliated. To aid in their fight against the Makuta, the Toa recruited around twenty Matoran to be specially trained in combat. Tyria was one of the last Matoran to volunteer, only choosing to join because many of her friends, including her close friend Jeko, had joined. During one battle, Antharahk detonated an Incendiary on Leskya Nui, destroying the island's landscape and reducing it to a hot wasteland. Tyria was one of the few who survived, along with Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty other Matoran. She and the other survivors left the island on the Horizon Breaker. As a result of mind-numbing transmissions sent across the Leskya Nuian airwaves, the emotional impact of her island's destruction was lessened. Leskya-Powai War When her fellow Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, Tyria helped set up a colony. She was one of few of the Matoran who chose not to pair up with a partner to go on scouting missions and instead stayed behind with the other Matoran to help set up camp under the direction of the two remaining Toa. Notably, she became rather jealous of Merdana, who was paired with Jeko during her scouting missions. This jealousy dissipated once she and Merdana became fast friends, however. She did not interact much with later events involving the island's native Matoran and Keelo being transformed and taking over much of the island. It was at this point, however, that she grew closer to her friend Jeko. Before he was to be sent on a spying mission by Keelo, they decided to spend some time together. They witnessed Keelo as he revealed the Mask Maker's Tool and used it to kill the Dark Hunter "Alchemist". On his spy mission, Jeko was captured and information on Keelo's plan to kill Detras in a duel was leaked to the natives by him. The natives planned and initiated a counter to this trapped duel, which, after the spontaneous appearance of Hysterix, resulted in Omakah and Shensii escaping to Lake Faradi with the Mask Maker's Tool. Tyria confronted the two when they arrived but fled with the rest of the Matoran near the lake when she heard Hysterix running through the nearby forest. After the battle, due to Hysterix's defeat and Keelo being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension along with Detras, Vandir led the Leskya Nuian Matoran for some time. When Turaga Maroona made peace with the Matoran, she allowed some to leave with Vandir and Merdana on the Horizon Breaker. Tyria chose to leave the island with Jeko and the Toa. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As an Onu-Matoran, Tyria possessed inactive powers over the element of Earth, which manifested as increased strength and night vision. She wore a Powerless Kanohi Mask of an unknown kind. Personality and Traits Tyria was a defiant individual. Her ridiculous color scheme was representative of her need to stand out among others. The rest of her personality, however, was hardly as colorful as she was, as she was pessimistic and critical of others. Despite all of this, she harbored affectionate feelings for the Ko-Matoran Jeko. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume VI - First appearance; appears in a flashback * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Gallery Tyria PostTFP1.JPG|Tyria's form as seen asfter TFP Tyria PostTFP2.JPG Tyria PostTFP3.JPG Tfp6-12.jpg|Watching Keelo use the Mask Maker's Tool with Jeko, as seen by Maroona during a flashback induced by her Mask of Psychometry Trivia * Tyria's name is a reference to several things: ** Her name was derived from Tyrian, a reddish shade of purple, to reference her distinct red-and-purple armor. ** The Phoenicians made Tyrian dye from the mucus of the Murex, a genus of predatory sea snails. Members of the genus are commonly known as rock snails, a name which her Element references. Murex was also her name on the LEGO Gallery. ** Hexaplex trunculus, a species classified under Murex, produces an indigo dye which will turn blue if it is put in the sun. Tyria's close relationship with Jeko (who wears some blue armor) references this. Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Leskya Nuians